Revived
by Demented Divinity
Summary: The battle is done, their trials are over for the moment. But just afterwards, the spirits of so many before come to them. What do they want, and why is Inutaisho among them?


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me. Contrary to popular belief.

All of them were there. Every person they had ever met. The ones they destroyed. The ones they befriended. The ones that escaped. The ones they left behind. They were all standing before them.

And as Kagome stared at all her friends and enemies, she couldn't help but wonder how she got here. She was standing side to side with Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha, his younger half demon brother. Inuyasha looked like he was terrified. Sesshomaru looked.....well, you just never could tell with Sesshomaru. They both had their claws extended and before her, forgetting about how they were going to fend them all off themselves and protecting her.

What was strange was that the surrounding humans and youkai all radiated a good aura. But they all had grim faces. It was obvious they were dead. Their bodies were tranparent and their youki and weapons had all but disappeared.

She stared at the figure in front of her. He was the cause for all this. The deaths. The destruction. The pain. It was all centered at this being.

Naraku bent his head and spoke. "We have come to guide you to your paths." he said gently, picking his head back up. "And to thank you."

It was that last phrase that supremely surprised Kagome. She stared at the now smiling faces of the spirits.

It was Sango that spoke first. "Miroku and I want to thank you for helping us. You showed us how to believe in ourselves and trust again. You showed us light in our time of darkness. We will help you now in the same way."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lowered their claws. Sesshomaru stood close to Kagome and entwined his fingers with hers. She returned his grip, still staring at the now fading forms of Sango and Miroku. They both turned into a flurry of blue sparks and twirled around the 3 living figures.

Rin spoke up next. "Rin is happy, now. Kagome and Sesshomaru showed Rin love. Jaken says he is proud of Sesshomaru. He says Sesshomaru is truly worthy to be the great Inutaisho's son. Shippou says he will always love Kagome. He says Kagome is his mama, and he will stay by her side. Rin and Shippou love you both!" Jaken, Rin and Shippou smiled and also turned to sparks and flew around the 3.

Jinengi turned to sparks also. Not needing to say what she had done for him. He knew she already knew. Kagura let a silent tear fall. "Kanna and I could never show emotion. As sisters, we did care for each other, despite what others may think. We were trapped by Naraku, our hearts in his hand. You set us free." she and Kanna and all the other offspring then turned to sparks as well.

Hiten of the Thunder Brothers actually smiled. Not a smirk. A real smile. "I speak on behalf of all the youkai. Yura, the miko eater, Urasue and all the others. When we died by the halflings hand, we thought ourselves wasted. We knew we'd go to hell. But, we didn't. We met the leopard youkai that guarded the gateways to heaven and hell. There we stayed until now. She told us that with each youkai killed, you gave a shred of you power to that soul. You purified us, made us good, and now we are free. No longer chained by hate. We all are in your debt." the youkai followed the rest.

Kikyo, amazing as it was, smiled truly also. No hate. No malice. No want for revenge. "Though I am the original, I was no longer comlpete as you are. I was not even complete in life. The Gods created the rough draft before the masterpiece. I understand now." She joined the funnel of blue around the 3.

Only Naraku was left. "I, no matter how much purity you give to me, beautiful miko, will go to hell for everything I've done. During our battle, I remember wanting to kill you all. To possess the Shikon. To break you, miko." he paused when he saw Sesshomaru wrap his arms around Kagome's waist protectively and Inuyasha losing control, his demon side slowly coming out. Tetsusaiga was destroyed in the battle, so he could not hinder the transformation. Kagome touched his arm and it instantly brought him back to reality. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Naraku. "When I came to the leopard youkai, she sent us all here to repay our debt to you. Half of that debt was to help you make your wish. What is it?"

Kagome did not hesitate in her answer. "For everyone to be happy."

Naraku smiled warmly and followed all of the other spirits. The tornado moved faster and faster, blowing with all the strength of the Shikon-no-Tama. Sesshomaru shielded Kagome from the onslaught, but Kagome slipped out from his hold. She stood ram-rod straight and glowed and eery, gentle blue. Every spirit suddenly shot straight for her heart and passed into her body, filing her with a caressing warmth. It suddenly turned to pain as her wish came into effect. She knew what would happen. Kikyo would be brought back to life for Inuyasha. Shippou and Rin would come back to finish their incomplete lives. Miroku and Sango would be together forever. And she? She had absolutely no idea what would happen to her. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest as the pain subsided, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

Sesshomaru ran to her using his God-like speed and embraced the trembling girl. When she looked up into his eyes, he saw them to be a beautiful cerulean color. On her cheeks, 2 blue streaks appeared. He brushed her bangs aside to find a red rose with dew drops on it in the center of her forehead. Fangs were in her mouth and claws on her hands. Her hair was also streaked with shining silver. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, showing purple on her eyelids.

She found Sesshomaru staring intently at her when she reopened her now cerulean eyes. They both heard a low chuckle behind them and saw Inutaisho, deceased Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. "I am here to give you the other half of their debt." he said.

"Father." Sesshomaru said in slight wonder, holding Kagome tighter.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. You have done me proud. Exceeded all of my expectations. I am proud to call you my eldest son."

"Arigatou, father." he answered formally, still clutching Kagome like a lifeline.

"But my business is not with you. It is with the demoness in your arms."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he reluctantly let her go, his eyes trained on only her. Kagome walked to Inutaisho, fear nonexistent.

"Child, you are now a demoness. A powerful one. You are now also my daughter, since you have taken my eldest son as a mate." he smiled at this, but kept going. "I want to give you something."

Instantly a sword, a book, and a necklace appeared on her hands. "This sword," Inutaisho began. "Is as powerful as either Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga, depending on how you use it. If you use it for good, it will be a combination of both legendary swords. It will be able to heal and destroy. But if you use it for evil, it will be as bloodthirsty as Toukijin. This sword is named Tain."

Kagome unsheathed the sword and was awed at it's beauty. The blade was made to be able to transform like Tetsusaiga, and it had a beautiful design of entwined silver and black lines on the grip.

"The book belonged to a great sorcerer, and contains both spells and wisdom. When you have a problem concerning your family or loved ones, open it and it will tell you what you want to know. It is called the Book of the Light."

Kagome looked at the book and found it to be just as beautiful as Tain. It was pure white, with the exception of black snakes intertwined in the center.

"And this necklace contains one soul. Not stolen and not destroyed, just a soul made only for this jewelry. When you find a mate you put it on his neck and half of the soul goes to you and half goes to your mate. This keeps you locked together for eternity. It makes you live as long as each other and keeps you looking the same age. In short, you die when your mate dies and vise versa. The necklace is aptly named the Mate Stone."

The necklace had a creedite stone set in a halo of entwined vines and was just as beautiful as the other 2 items.

"Now, I must go. I love you Sesshomaru. And good luck to you Kagome."

Inutaisho disappeared and left the two alone. Inuyasha had gone with Kikyo. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and put it on around his neck. The necklace disappeared and a pure white cloud separated and went into each of them. When the soul had gone into them, they both felt a burst of love for the other. Much like when they had first told each other 'I love you'

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said huskily. "Will you belong to me? Only me? Always?"

"Forever. Even after the sun falls from the sky and the world is left in blackness."

Sesshomaru pressed her into his body until they melted together and kissed her deeply, pouring all the pain and love he had ever felt. She did so as well, returning it ten-fold.


End file.
